From Camp, With Love
by ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude
Summary: AKA X-Camp: Girls Edition. For the boys edition, visit fuzzyblueboy. Also includes the Brotherhood's car ride.  The X-Men and Brotherhood are thrown into a summer camp for the best week of their lives! RELIGION ALERT.
1. Chapter 1

From Camp, With Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of X-Men Evolution. Disney does… ugh. I also don't own the song Don't Stop Believing… unfortunately. I want that song. And Kurt. Yes…

A/N: This is ONLY HALF of this story. You heard me, only half. I'm writing about the girls' adventures at Camp Granite Hills, and about the Brotherhood's car trip. For the scoop on the X-Men's road trip and the boys' time at camp, visit the page of my marvelously talented male counterpart, fuzzyblueboy. And if you notice anyone who doesn't seem to belong, they're probably people the two authors met during our ACTUAL stay at Granite Hills, in Prescott, Arizona.

* * *

"Raven, please reconsider!" Magneto begged.

"No, Eric. I'm taking the kids up to Granite Hills for the week. It'll do them good, teach them to hide their powers better… you haven't forgotten the last time we let Pietro into a crowd, have you?" asked Mystique, turning towards him from where she had been packing.

"Victor, you of all people should be able to talk some sense into her! Victor?" Magneto turned to Sabertooth, who was packing for the week-long trip. "Toothpaste for the brats… Advil… More Advil… Pietro's Ritalin…" mumbled Sabertooth, putting stuff in a tote bag. "Don't try arguin' with her, Boss. I already tried."

"Why are you taking Victor?" asked the Master of Magnetism, confused. "Why not one of the Acolytes?"

Raven smiled widely. "Piotr is visiting family in Russia, Gambit's not old enough to chaperone, and Pyro said something about going up to New York to meet up with a few old college roommates." Eric opened his mouth and she held up her hand. "And before you go all 'What about me?' on me, you're staying with Charles at the mansion. I asked him to babysit for me while I was away."

Magneto made a face at the word 'babysit', but otherwise accepted his fate.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch… I mean, at the Boarding House…

"I don't want to go to any stupid camp!" whined a certain Maximoff loudly. No, not who you think, either. Wanda stood up after zipping her bag closed. "And another thing, why do we have Sabertooth as a chaperone? Are they TRYING to kill us all? And why do I have to…"

"Wanda? Shut it." said Pietro moodily. "You're starting to remind me of myself. Gosh, I can see why you're always hex-bolting me now."

"Oh, come on, guys!" called Freddy. "It won't be that bad, I'm sure. I mean, has Raven ever steered us wrong?"

There was absolute silence.

"Yeah, you're right. Never mind. This is gonna suck." said Freddy dejectedly.

Todd was straining at the zipper on his bag. "Darn it all, it won't close, yo!" he snarled. Fred reached over and held it down while Todd zipped it. "Thanks, yo." he said, smiling at his larger friend.

"Kitty… I'm gonna miss you." mumbled Lance, texting the words into his mobile phone. "I'll call you every day to say goodnight and good morning… Love and kisses… Lance."

"Oh boooooooooooooys!" trilled Raven from downstairs. The boys (and Wanda) groaned and dragged their luggage downstairs and out to the front yard… where they all stopped dead in their tracks. The van they were faced with looked straight out of the seventies, complete with psychedelic flowers and a peace sign. It was, for all intents and purposes, a hippie bus. A hippie bus with 'Honk if you love Jesus!' spray painted on one window. Raven stood in front of the back doors, revealing that the trunk was already partially loaded. The teens threw their bags into the leftover space, and climbed in soundlessly. Well, almost.

"We are going to die." moaned Wanda quietly.

Two hours into their trip and they had discovered some things. First, that Pietro and Wanda can NOT be allowed to sit next to each other on long car trips. They WILL get into a heated discussion over who is actually the oldest twin, and Raven WILL get weird looks when she confirms that it was, in fact, Wanda and that she knows because she was there. Second, Raven is a good driver, but Sabertooth is not. Third, Toad is easily carsick, fourth, Lance has sympathy-vomiting down to an art, and last, but CERTAINLY not least, a group of teens in a car for more than an hour will quickly become bored and start whining.

"I swear, if one more moron honks at us as we drive past those churches, I'm going to explode!" growled Lance. The others nodded in agreement. "Are we there yet?" groaned Pietro moodily. "Not yet. We still have four hours to go." said Raven calmly. The teens groaned. "Hey, how about a song, eh?" asked Raven perkily. _Anything to distract them… _The teens sighed, but no objections were heard from the backseat. Raven took a breath. _It's been a while since I sang this…_ "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world…"

The teens cracked. Laughter was heard throughout the bus as Raven scoffed in indignation. Even Sabertooth was laughing hoarsely. Then a voice came from the back. "She took a midnight train goin' ANYWHERE!" The whole group joined in on the last word. Soon the entire bus was singing raucously and laughing. Within the next hour, they had sung more songs than any of them thought they knew. Even Sabes had started them in on one. Of course, as soon as they reached the chorus, Raven had recognized the song and smacked her co-pilot in anger. "Don't get them singing stuff like THAT!" Pretty soon, though, there was silence from the back. Raven's eyes flicked to the mirror and found her boys (and girl) fast asleep. She chuckled quietly. "That's them out for another two hours or so." There was comfortable silence for about two hours, during which Sabes took the wheel. Mystique smiled to herself as they passed into the tiny town of Granite Hills, pointing to the sign up above the street reading 'Annual Pancake Festival!'

"That's been up for about twelve years now. They never take it down anymore. I remember it from my first time at Granite Hills Youth Camp." Sabertooth shot her a surprised glance. She smiled back at him. "Eric, Charles and I served as Camp Counselors a few years back. That's when I first met Charles, actually. A colleague of my boyfriend from back in his college days…" Sabes grunted softly. "Whaddaya know. We're here." Raven smiled as they pulled in, but Victor frowned. "Assemblies of God… Raven, what is this place anyway? What have you gotten us in to?" And sure enough, the sign read, 'Granite Hills Youth Camp: An Assemblies of God Ministries Youth Camp.'

They had arrived.

* * *

And welcome to Granite Hills, ladies and gents! Read fuzzyblueboy's stories. He's writing the other half of this fanfiction, and he's the most talented writer EVER! Love ya, Nerdguy, I really do. Oh, and next chapter: Those of you that know me IRL, look for a cameo by the authors!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHY ARE WE AT A CHRISTIAN CAMP?" shrieked an outraged young man by the name of Pietro Maximoff. Raven just smiled and began unloading bags. "Come on. Let's get registered, kids!" She led them up to the registration office at the top of the hill, where they came face-to-face with the two most odd people they had ever seen. The girl, a brunette geek of about 25 in a red Camp Granite Hills 2010 t-shirt, beamed up at Raven. "Oh! Golly! It's Counselor Darkholme. Wow, Miss, you're like a legend around here! And these must be your sons and daughter, am I right?" The teens snickered, and Raven gave them a Look. She then turned back to the girl. "Thank you, Jai, but they're not mine by blood, only by adoption." Jai looked at her shyly. "I remember you telling me it didn't matter, that even adopted family is still family." Raven laughed. "It's good to see you again, Jai. You've really grown." She turned to the boy. "Hello, Mac."

"Hi Miss Darkholme." said the other counselor with a smile, showing off his braces. He was also around 25, a redhead in a black Granite Hills Camp Counselor shirt. He handed Lance a sheet of paper with the words Cabin 27: Brotherhood Boys and CXY. "CXY?" he asked. "Yeah, the other mutant group around here. You gals are with their female population in Pop Stand Room #3. They should arrive in half an hour… until then, make yourselves, uh, as comfortable as possible. And DON'T EAT THE TACOS." They all gave him a startled look. "Trust me." he said very seriously. They shrugged and headed off to drop their bags outside their cabins. Several people waved cheerily at them. One girl came running up to them, and Lance turned on her, saying "If you're going to tell me 'God Bless You' or some crud like that, don't even bother!" The girl looked at him oddly. "Nice shirt, man. I love The Grateful Dead." She ran off. Lance was now positively puzzled. He looked at the others, only to find them already gone. They passed by a large, elongated building on one side, and a few rocks on the other, slipped through a building labeled 'The Zone', which was filled with video game consoles and other such games, and emerged in a small courtyard, with dorm rooms all around.

"Ah! Room 27. Right over here, guys." called out Raven. The boys slung their bags off their shoulders and Victor dug for the key they'd been given, unlocking the door as quickly as possible. The walls were lined with wooden bunk beds. Each guy took a bed and slung their stuff either on or under it. Todd and Fred were on the bottom, squished in to the back corner farthest from the door, and Lance and Pietro were right above them on the top bunks. Victor had grabbed the bottom bunk next to the boys. That left a huge number of bunks still open. "Must be a lot of CXY kids." said Freddy, looking around at the empty space. "They should be arriving soon." said Raven. "Let's get the rest of us over to the pop stand." They walked out, locked up, and headed back through the Zone, turning down a tiny side path. Raven gestured to a small building that they passed. "Those are the extra showers. Most people think this restroom is for staff use only: It isn't." She gestured to the building on their left. "The pop stand. You can buy drinks, snacks, and other stuff. There's pizza on Thursdays, which is a godsend because that's Taco Night." She led them around to the back of the pop stand and up a tiny set of stairs to four small rooms. She opened Pop Stand 3 and the girls set their bags on beds. Wanda had the bottom bunk right next to the door, closest to the showers, and Tabitha was just above her. Mystique chose to bunk across the room, hanging out on the bottom bunk that was up against the wall. "Must be not that many kids coming." said Tabby, looking at the tiny room. Mystique smiled and opened a door in the wall, revealing the other room. "Pop Stand 3 and 4 are connected." she said. "There are a LOT of girls coming."

A short time later, they were all gathered in the field outside of the other girls' dorms, which was currently filled with old inflatables that smelled like generations of teenage feet. Pietro suddenly pointed wildly. "There's the last van!" he cried, and, sure enough, there was an old van with the words CXY Youth on one of the windows. They rushed down to get a glimpse of their cabinmates. Jai waved them over. "I forgot to tell you. Mutant powers are allowed here as long as things don't get too out of control. But... you may wanna keep it low-key, especially around the Methodists and stuff." They all nodded. Suddenly, from behind them, there came an outraged, "NO!" They turned to find themselves staring straight at the X-Men, in all their civilian-clothed glory. Mystique looked around at the assembled heroes and lifted a hand in greeting. "Oh. Hi." Jai looked between them. "Oh, you guys already know each other! That's wonderful, at least you'll be bunking with people you're familiar with!" The assembled teens gaped at her in horror. Actually, so did both of the men. It would seem that Xavier decided to send Wolverine in his place, and now Wolvie and Sabes would be bunking together for a week. Raven called out over the complaining mutants. "Victor and my boys can show you guys to your dorm room... and they _will_ behave. Understood?" The boys all looked at her and nodded furiously, even throwing in a 'Yes, ma'am' for good measure. She smiled. "Girls, I can take you to the pop stand room we'll be sharing. Follow me, please!" And so, the girls trudged off, leaving their respective boys to their own devices.

The girls reached their rooms without much incident and the X-Girls picked out their bunks carefully. Most of the New Mutant girls were in the other room, but the original X-Men ladies were packed in with the Brotherhood Babes like sardines. Storm cautiously settled herself on the upper bunk of the bed Mysti was in, raising an eyebrow at the friendly smile the other dorm leader sent her. Jean settled in one of the corners with Kitty right above her, Rogue claimed the bottom bunk that cornered with Wanda's, and Rahne, saying there were no more bunks available in the connecting dorm, chucked her stuff under the bed that cornered with Mystique's. (For a picture of the layout, see my profile.) Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Jean got up and went to open it, only to be faced with three girls, one of them Jai the camp counselor. "Hey, girls! I completely forgot to tell you. There's no room left in the other cabins, so we'll be imposing upon your hospitality. You don't mind, right? Great!" She walked over and slung her duffel bag under Rogue's bed. The girls looked at each other warily. Suddenly, a loud, clanging bell was heard. "Oh, there's the dinner bell! Well, we can talk about rules and such after dinner." The girls all got up and left the popstand, sighing to each other. This was going to be a very long week. But, no matter what they did, the situation was clear: Their stay at Granite Hills had officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3

There are some lines where it's you and, like, maybe two other people. Then there are lines like these. Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde and I'll be narrating this next chapter! Nah, Chicks is kidding with you people. Anywho, she, like, wanted me to let you know that she, like, doesn't own XME, Granite Hills Youth Camp, or Jell-o pudding.

Sometimes, when faced with a really long line, you get lucky and get there first, so all the poor saps have to wait behind you. Sometimes you get stuck at the back and you just give up. The mutant population of Granite Hills was somewhere in the middle. The mess hall had huge, screenless windows, and it was through these that young Jubilee had been staring longingly. "Aw man! They have the food out and everything, why won't they let us in?" There was suddenly a banging noise, and a voice screamed out over the crowd. "WE'RE GONNA PRAY!" Students began bowing heads, closing eyes, and 'shh'-ing one another. Mystique clasped her hands and bowed her head, followed by Jean and Rahne, but most of the others just looked around hesitantly. The woman said a quick prayer asking God to bless the food, adding in a small 'and please don't let it kill anyone...' under her breath. She took in a deep breath, called out "AMEN!" and dove to one side, throwing the door open in the process.

Students immediately trampled their way inside. "So, like, I didn't expect you to show up here. What made you, like, decide to come?" questioned Kitty, quirking an eyebrow at Wanda. "Hey, we didn't want to come. Our resident psycho blue den mother piled us all in to a van and drove us up here. You should have heard the boys when we got here, I thought they were gonna blow the lid off the van." Kitty shrugged, noticing the line had stopped. "Hey, what's, like, going on here?" They peered around and saw a cluster of girls standing around talking. People began to move around them and eventually Wanda and Kitty got to the front of the line. "Hi there!" chirped Kitty, trying to be friendly. The cafeteria worker just handed her a pate and shooed her away. Kitty gasped angrily and took her plate to a table, grabbing a salad on the way.

Wanda sat down next to Kurt Wagner and took a long, hard stare at her burger. If it could be called that, anyway. The thing was a hockey puck on a gritty-looking bun, she opened it, smothered it liberally with ketchup, and took a tentative bite. She chewed... and chewed... and chewed some more... then noticed Kurt staring and gave a forceful "Mmm..." before gulping it down. She took another bite, noticing the teen next to her doing the same, and continued the process until she could stand it no longer. She then jumped up, took her burger to the trash can and dumped it, wincing as it literally clattered off the bottom. She walked outside, greeted by the sight of Mystique gulping down what looked to be orange soda. She gave Wanda a guilty look. "Pop stand." Wanda groaned and walked back in the general direction of their dorms, settling down in the grass. She was joined fairly soon by Rogue and a slightly frazzled-looking Jean. "Kitty kept making faces at the food... She's so picky, I swear!"

They watched a few of the guys goof off on the inflatables for a while. "So when we get back to the dorms... Wanna paint each others' nails?" asked Rogue randomly. Wanda nodded solemnly. "I brought black, red, purple and neon orange." Suddenly, Jai walked past with a long pole in hand. She walked over to the large bell and reached the pole up, going for the bellrope... and fell short by nearly a foot. After a few minutes of hopping around, one of the teenage guys came up, took the pole, and used it to give the rope a good pull. *BONG* *BONG* *BONG* The three girls covered their ears, then finally looked up. "That can't be the dinner bell..." began Rogue. "Nah." said Jean, pointing. "People are starting to head in there." She pointed to the building nearest to them, a massive structure with a cross atop its roof. "Oh boy. Churchin' time." moaned the Southern belle, but began heading inside.

They found themselves seated near several of the Institute boys. A surprisingly bouncy little man with a goatee came running up to the stage. "How many of you are ready for camp?" The teens screamed and yelled. "I mean just _really_ excited!" More screams and yells. "Oh, come on, you're more excited than that!" The teens nearly screeched themselves hoarse, as did Raven. They continued to holler and yell until there were nearly four hundred people crammed into the room. Once they had all arrived, the man gave a bitty preliminary speech and introduced himself as Pastor Tim Black. Then he announced something truly unique. Teams. The kids were split up into groups by dorm to play a whole bunch of rec games and other... junk like that. The girls were landed on a team called the Facebook Creepers, while their guys ended up on the Peppy Tweet-Tweeters. After sharing a good laugh about that, the ladies headed back to the popstand dorms.

"Alright, girls, listen up." said Mystique once all of the girls were squeezed into one dorm. "There are a few camp rules you should know. One: No purple." The girls all gave mixed 'huh' noises. "Alright, how to put this... Boys are blue, girls are pink. NO. PURPLE." said the shapeshifter firmly. "That includes any personal displays of affection beyond hand-holding, and keep to your own gender during the altar calls. However... If you're being called to pray for someone of the opposite gender, you can lay hands on them. Just don't... start tackling them or something." She tossed her hair. "Oh-kay... No spaghetti straps, but lasagna straps are fine... Shorts must come past your fingertips with your arms flat at your sides... keep your clothes on unless you are in the bathroom or shower stall, in case people open the door. You can text during meals, free times, and while in the dorms... Don't leave camp... And don't eat the tacos. That should be it." She closed the binder. "Free time until church service, so go run wild... within reason, of course." The girls trooped out, filled with apprehension at the thought of a night of preacher prattle.

"So..." said Mystique, turning to Storm once the girls had left. "I have a bit of a personal question." Ororo looked at her apprehensively. "Yes...?" Mystique twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Ah, can I... do your hair?"


End file.
